


Cold Smoke

by Asasin



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: And You've Got An Awesome Fighting Scene, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Just Add Ninjas, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Or Lemon, Take Two Badass Lin Kuei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Lin Kuei ninjas are sent into enemy territory to assassinate a clan's Grand Master. In the mists of strife, Smoke uses his body to protect Sub-zero's. The ice will break and hidden emotions will surface from their depths as a debt is repaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Smoke

Silence looms in a net woven thick with anticipation. The low rumble of thunder and the answer of lightening mixed with the rain's constant rhythm against the roof tiles causes its otherwise motionless surface to ripple. The sound of feet shifting awakens in the room and shadows' move with their masters, warily watching their prey.

The Lin Kuei ninjas follow these movements of the enemy with guarded eyes, readied for the dawning of blood's fall. The shadows casts by the evening’s lanterns are many, but many men have fallen before when only few have stood to fight against them. Numbers cast only one die, the only remains fixedly on the tenacity of fighting skill and spirit.

Flexing his hands is the tall ninja clad in azure blue and shadow's black. His icy pale eyes sweep over the enemy with their weapons glinting from lanterns' glow. He looks on without fear. At his back stands a smaller more nimble ninja garbed in slate gray and black like the starless sky. Unlike his counterpart, his eyes do not hold a fierce tenacity for the enemy to easily see. Instead his taupe orbs are smooth, ripple-less pools.

As if the cackle of lightening is a natural cue, the enemy surrounding them attacks. The lives of those who would enter their temple and attempt to slay their Grand Master will be fleeting.

Sub-zero parries away the first attacker's blow and uses the struggling ninja to block the next. The tanto wielded by an ally strikes the defenseless body, spilling blood on the floor. The Lin Kuei releases the body as life drains from it, leaving the man to whither and struggle helpless on the floor as death takes grip of his soul.

With venomous eyes the ninja, makes to snatch back the tanto in his fallen ally. His mistake. Sub-zero forms a sword, its sharp ice glimmering menacingly. With a swift motion he spills his opponents guts on the floor before the later has a chance to touch his tanto.

Behind the Lin Kuei ninja, his comrade evaporates avoiding the slash of a cruelly edged blade. Appearing once more, at the left on his unsuspecting target, Smoke smacks her throat with the edge of his open hand. A throttling gasping noise escapes her, and she grabs her neck frantically trying to breath. The Lin Kuei diligently finishes her off with by breaking the bones at the back of her neck.

Then, graceful as a cherry blossom drifting in the evening breeze, he dodges the kunai ineptly thrown at him. Bending away from another, he dashes forward, smashing his heel down upon the thrower's knee and forces him to kneel. His thrusts his knee against the offender's downward facing face, bringing it up and breaking the jaw, nose, and cheekbones. Shards of bone are sent into the man's brain killing him promptly.

Smacking his head against his squirming quarry, Sub-zero throws the motionless body away. He turns to check to check his partner's status, but seeing Smoke's lithe body in a flurry of deadly motion, he can't help but to pause and admire him. The ninja flows in a manner eloquent, making his foes seem bulky, clumsy fools.

Wary of his comrade as well, Smoke turns to see how Sub-zero fares, and his eyes widen in dismay. Distracted the larger man fails to see the clan's Hard Master approaching from behind. As known, the Hard Master is one of the elders in a clan to be feared for it is who respectively teaches the art of kombat.

The reaction is instinctive, denying the rule to put the mission before another's life.

Pain sinks into his body, spreading the poison until his body feels scorched by the injection. He gasps in shock, trembling at as his hands fall upon the wound and feel blood oozing out thickly. He sways unpredictably, suddenly feeling caught between fighting away the pain and falling to his knees.

Sub-zero's eyes glaze with fury. Blinding in his rage, the ninja reaches over his comrade's shoulder and grabs the fist that extents to hurt him. Him, who is his friend. His friend. Sub-zero moves behind his friend, relishing the sound of bones giving in as his elbow smacks into the Hard Master's forearm. White bone splits open the flesh, causing red to weep angrily.

Be as it may that this man has skill, but Sub-zero is being driven by the cursing desire of revenge, an impulse that warps the mind with its maliciousness. Focusing this hate and energy, the Lin Kuei freezing the Hard Master's lower body. He grabs at the elder's neck harshly. With the fusion of his rage, he rips his upper body from his lower before discarding the bloody offensive carcass

The sound of Smoke's metal knee guards hitting the smooth floor, breaks the ninja's rage. Hatred drains to be replaced by intense concern. A yelp of pain breaks away from the smaller's lips, and a bloody dagger is dropped, its sound feigning tenfold with silence looming once more. Sub-zero kneels, catching his friend as he falls sideways. His sky blue eyes look into Smoke's. The cool gray orbs are unfocused, too much blood as already wept from his wound. A single tear, loosened the by the onslaught of pain, escapes. A hand briskly wipes away the cool drop in a slow, soft gesture. "Smoke," Sub-zero starts, his voice a deep whisper of uncontainable worry. "You saved me." His voice is tinged with startle as if, even though it is obvious, the statement surprises him.  
"Kuai," Smoke mutters, his eyes warm with mirth as if he is hallucinating, "I would do anything for you." A fond smile begins to grow upon the ninja's lips, but he fades to unconsciousness, and it wanes.

Sub-zero gathers the smaller ninja up in his arms as carefully as he can manage. His heart beats to a fast rhythm as he darts out of the temple's open double doors. He does not pause, even knowing he is walking away from their mission. The Lin Kuei Grand Master will punish them for their intolerable failure. Yet, he will not conceive the ideal of putting his duty before his friend's life.

~8~

The soft rain falling against roof tiles sings a soft, peaceful melody, but nothing can cease the anxiety instilled within Sub-zero. He fidgets nervously as he sits beside Smoke's bed in light of this. A Medicine Ninja had already administered all the care possible to ease any discomfort and speed recovery. She expected he would recover well soon enough, given the proper time and treatment. Noting, as well, that it had been miraculous that the blade had managed to ignore piercing vital organs. Soon only a small scar will be the only sign of what will be merely a memory by then.

A soft sigh parts Smoke's lips, and Sub-zero cannot help but be drawn to them, so luscious and full. But Smoke has many qualities he finds attractive: his silvery hair and beautiful bright eyes, and sharp, if slightly feminine, face… his sleek, muscular body with its gentle grace. "If only I had the courage to tell you such things," Sub-zero mutters to himself. He can ignore the beseeching of a man begging for his life, but he cannot speak words churning in his heart.

He gently brushes away a strand of hair from Smoke's face, before submerging a small cloth in cool water. He dabs the smaller's lips, each touch gentle, purposeful, and caring. Satisfied, he sets the cloth back on the side of the basin that sits on a small bedside table. But remorse draws over the Lin Kuei ninja like a heavy curtain. He remorsefully stares at the soft illumination of a lantern: because of his foolery Smoke is injured. Even though he knows his friend's life is safe and they are in no danger the smaller's ninja's room, he still feels worry.

"Kuai," Smoke mumbles, his eyes slowly opening. They are searching, but stop when he turns to see Smoke sitting at his bedside. He feels Sub-zero's hand clutch his, and he smiles softly. "Tomas," the larger replies. A wondering expression crosses Smoke's face. "Are we home?" he questions, his eyes not straying from Sub-zero's deep sky blue ones.  
"We're in your room," is the reply. "What is it?" Sub-zero questions when he sees concern deepen his friend's eyes.  
"You look tired. Have you rested at all?" A partially guilty expression crosses Sub-zero's face.  
"No," he admits.  
"No? Did you stay..." Smoke's voice falters, and the lantern's light reveals his light blush. "Did you stay here this whole time I was unconscious?"  
"Yes."  
"You didn't have to..."  
"You saved me." The statement blurts from the ninja again. He tilts his head, remembering Smoke's reply: 'I would do anything for you'. "Of course, I saved you Kuai." Tomas' voice breaks his chain of thoughts. "You're my only and dearest friend." Friend. The word is not meant to be offensive, yet Sub-zero finds it pangs him. He wants to be more than Smoke's friend. "Do you remember what you told me?" he cautiously questions. Smoke blinks, his confusion becoming evident.  
"When?"  
"Before you fell unconscious." Tomas looks thoughtful for a moment, but a blush engulfing his cheeks in heated red quickly foretell he does. He looks away, but Sub-zero gently guides his chin back. He admires the handsome way the blush outlining Tomas' cheeks.

Smoke feels foolish staring into Sub-zero's eyes, knowing what he wants cannot be given. Yet... he blinks wondering what this deep look in his friend's eyes is. A sudden rumble of thunder causes him to jump, and their eyes break. The rain increases to a persistent louder pattern against the roof. "I should get some rest," Sub-zero says finally, his voice heavy with reluctance. He knows he should not linger and torment his hidden desire further. "You should too, Tomas." He stands, but Smoke's hand darts forward and grabs his. Taking a chance, the smaller speaks without thought. "What if I want you to stay?" he questions. He ignores the deepening of his blush and trains his eyes on his friend's.

The question is obvious, yet Sub-zero registers it slowly, uncertain if he heard correctly. "I will stay if that's what you want," he says finally.  
"Thank you," Smoke whispers, his grip relaxing, but not releasing his friend. Sub-zero is quietly thankful of this and reseats. "Your hand is cold," he notes.  
"Yes," Smoke agrees. "Please, don't worry about it." The larger Lin Kuei regards the statement with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Tomas, I always worry of you." He then tucks the ninjas hand beneath the covers, even if he would have preferred if the touch had lingered longer.

"Has the Grand Master been told of our failure?" Smoke questions, watching Sub-zero remove his face guard and pull down his hood.  
"Yes--" The rest of Kuai's words fall on deaf ears as the smaller stares admiringly at his companion's jet-black hair. He wishes he could see the man's face more often. How handsome he is... "Tomas?" He blinks. "Tomas."  
"Hmm?" Sub-zero chuckles as his friend shifts in embarrassment. Yet, he can sense a chance to show how he feels. The way Tomas had looked at him... this feeling could be mutual.

Swiftly he moves forward and presses his lips against delicate soft lips. He feels as if his heart is melting as he tastes the sweetness. He cannot resist holding back any longer, and his tongue darts between Tomas' lips. Much to his relief and pleasure, a muffled moan welcomes this and he is quickly allowed entrance. Instantly the Lin Kuei ninja lays claim to what he has wished for. He outlines everything tenderly, memorizing what he has longed for what feels like an eternity.

Smoke finds desire awakening within him. It is as if seeing light after being lost in darkness, feeling sun after an eternity of night... This is the first time he's been kissed, and by the Elder Gods it is more wonderful then he had ever imaged it to be.

The desperation for air breaks the embrace, and Sub-zero draws his tongue from Smoke's with purposeful slowness, ignoring the joined saliva that drips between them. "Tomas," he whispers, voice husky with desire.  
"Yes..." his the breathy reply. Sub-zero immediately crawls onto the bed and situates himself behind his partner.

Pain cannot overcome or prevent the desire that fills Smoke. He wants Sub-zero and knowing he can is something he had thought only to dream of. He carefully turns himself over to face his comrade. In a teasing yet utterly serious voice he whispers, "Kuai, I need ice." Tingles of desire tickle up Smoke's spine as a hand softly presses against his bare chest. Lips embrace his neck, licking and tasting his soft skin. A breathy moan escapes when teeth mark his skin. Marking him as Sub-zero's.

Slender fingers remove Sub-zero's tunic. Yet even this meager touch drives Sub-zero hard for more. These fingers trace delicately upon his chest, stopping to caress scares as they slowly move down towards his waist. Tomas' persistent tugging causes Sub-zero to quickly discard the obstacle for them. He is immediately reward with pleasure as finger's slip beneath his undergarment to touch and stroke him.

Diligently, Smoke repositions next to Sub-zero's bulging neediness. Pulling down the cloth, he views the impressive erection beneath. Hesitating for a moment, he attentively licks the tip to taste before slowly taking it into his mouth. He hasn't any experience to account for, but the slow moan from Kuai assures that does not matter. He grows more comfortable and begins to use his tongue and teeth.

He tenses in surprise goosebumps rise over his pale skin as he feels his pants being removed. He pulls away from Kuai's erection when he feels wet finger slowly press instead. A moment later another joins it and deep sensational scissoring chokes out moans from the smaller ninja. He focuses his attention on the erect cock before him, trying not to make the pleasure one one-sided. Yet as he licks up and down the length, another finger is added. It is more painful, but after adjustment there is pleasure from this pain.

Sub-zero feels the desire from more overcoming him. He needs to be inside Tomas and break free of this shell that has kept his hidden desire from surfacing. He sits up and gently positioning his partner so he is between Tomas' legs. Even with the power of lust looming heavily over him, the Lin Kuei is careful to make sure he doesn't harm his beloved friend. Once he is certain Tomas is comfortable, he moves forward and positions his erection to begin pressing himself inside. He is patient, tenderly stroking his lover's thigh.

The smaller engulf a large breath loudly as he feels Sub-zero's tip slip within him. He shifts, not feeling pain, but uncomfortable with the stretching sensation he is being given. His eyes train on Kuai's as the ninja slowly beginnings to fill him with the rest of his length. A blush reddens his cheeks, but being able to look into his lover's eyes while they make love makes him feel there is, indeed, more to this consummation then simply pleasure.

Tomas closes his eyes as he feel his lover slow rock his hips. The motion is gentle and set at a slow pace, but his wound his fresh and still sensitive to movement. He folds away the pain, knowing that Kuai will stop if he sees it. His back arches in surprise as a sudden deep sense of pleasure overwhelms him. "Kuai," he begs as the larger ninja continues to prop the spot in rhythm too slow to completely satisfy his need.

To hear Tomas beg as such as nearly overwhelming for Sub-zero. He is more then willing to obey, but does not allow himself to push his thrust too quickly. Perhaps another time they will entwine more roughly. Nonetheless, the thrusts that drive the ninja within his lover are brought on with his strength. With muscles tense, the sounds of Tomas' breathy, needy moans set root, driving him closer to his release.

Everything about doing this with Tomas, his Tomas, is utterly perfect. His Tomas; the thought echoes within his mind as he drives himself deep within the warmth of his dominated partner. His chest tightens as he feels his release about to overcome him. Smoke, also near, begins to stroke himself in rhythm with Sub-zero's thrusts. The sound of his name falling of Tomas' lips as the sticky mess stains his chest and the muscle contractions are the ecstasy the ninja needs to release his own seed. Pressing his cock's length within his partner, Sub-zero releases white liquid with deafening pleasure. His body quivers from the release as he slowly removes his limp cock.

Crawling from between his lover's legs, the larger ninja drops in exhaustion. Tomas is soon lying beside him, cuddled close. Kuai wraps an arm around him and pulls the covers atop them. "We're a mess," the smaller complains. But his voice is tired, and Sub-zero knows he is too exhausted to anything about it. "I love you, Kuai," Tomas mutters, as he dozes off. The said ninja blinks in surprise, but a warm smile soon spreads across his face. He kisses his forehead.  
"I love you too, Tomas."

**Author's Note:**

> Revised work from Fanfiction.net account (as Sand Dun).


End file.
